Rising Shadow
by Nightshade Malachai
Summary: Cynder's sister, Aron, corrupted and immensely powerful seeks revenge on those who destroyed her master.


**i do not own any of the spyro characters, places, etc.. Aron is my own creation, as well as Infection and Nightmare. I don't mean to plagerize someone's theme or emotional setting.**

**It started not just with Cynder's own Corruption but with her sister's. Aron, Cynder's sister, corrupted and immensely powerful seeks to destroy those who hurt the Dark Master (Who by the way in this story is Malefor). This happens a year after the Dark Master was defeated. Spyro and Cynder are about 16yrs. Old. Bear with me I don't know some of the abbreviations you use, and this is my first time.**

**Darkness Rising**

**She slowly came awake. Remembrance flashed through bringing the cold calculated fury in its wake. **

"They Destroyed you," she hissed.

**Slowly she extends her awareness, to be able to read the aura of the planet and its inhabitants without being noticed. Her plan must be put into action. Infection must be called. The harbringers of death must gather. Revenge is in order.**

"They will regret what was done to you, for now I, Aron, the dragon of Destuction shall bring death."

**The Dragoness Aron said, black scales and dark blue underbelly and wings with blood red eyes, looking so much like the dragoness savior Cynder when she was corrupted. **

"Oh yes they will regret destroying you Malefor."

**She said as she brooded in the ruined fortress of Concurrent Skies. Aron called in one of her soliders. A blood red dragoness with the name of Nightmare came in. **" Yes Mistress?" **Aron replied**," Send Infection with her forces to Avalar."

* * *

_Miles away Cynder awoke._ "What is it?" Spyro asked.

"It's nothing", Cynder replied. "You know I worry about you Cynder, if something is wrong you can tell me." Spyro said gently.

"Spyro you're too kind." Cynder said smiling, as she brushes away the last concerns of her nightmare-vision.

"You know that we're expected in Warfang", Cynder said with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?!" Spyro said slightly shocked. Cynder replied," You don't remember? It's been a year to the date since we defeated Malefor."

"Oh shit, the Celetbration of Peace", Spyro yelps. "We have to go."

Spyro and Cynder take off flying towards Warfang, enjoying the newfound peace and the fact that nothing has attacked them.

_I wonder if it will last._ Cynder thinks. _I wonder if . . . _

_She is still alive._ Brushing her thoughts aside, Cynder races up and tags Spyro. "Catch me if you can slowpoke."

"Hey not fair", Spyro replies. Laughing, Cynder circled back to tease him. She darted in front of him and then dived, while Spyro would miss catching her by inches. They continued chasing each other around in the sky until Cynder spotted something.

_What is that?_ She thought as she flew closer. Finally after being able to make out what it was, her blood ran cold. One-hundred apes in full battle armor being led through the forest by a black dragoness with green wings and yellow eyes.

"Spyro", she yelled as she prepared to dive into battle.

"Cynder don't, there is nothing we can do against them", Spyro replied. "The least we can do is warn Warfang."

" But Spyro!" "Don't argue Cynder, I can see that's a Poison dragoness down there." "We wouldn't stand a chance against her with that army helping her."

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" "Two little hatchlings", the dragoness said.

Both Spyro and Cynder shot up a foot in the air.

"Who-o ar-re you?" Cynder stammered.

"It doesn't matter, it only matters who you are Cynder." The dragoness said with a sneer.

"How do you know who she is." Spyro shot back. "I don't even know who you are."

"Oh I imagine she'll tell you eventually, because after today she can't even refuse."

"Infection, Aron wants you immediately", an ape said.

The dragoness sighed, "Very well, I cannot keep Aron waiting." "Until next time hatchlings", Infection spat.

She took off flying and vanished, and her army vanished with her. Spyro and Cynder very shaken agreed to travel to Warfang as fast as they are able to.

**Sorry for the amount of dialogue. let me know if it was to short or there was something you didn't like.**


End file.
